List of Ben 10 (2005) Merchandise
4" Alien Collection The Alien Collection is the first line of Ben 10 action figures. Each figure comes with a Holographic Disc with information about the character on one side, and an Animation Disc to be used with the Alien Viewer from the Rustbucket Alien Laboratory, or the Omnitrix Alien Viewer. There are 19 standalone figures in this line. * Heatblast * Wildmutt * Diamondhead * XLR8 * Grey Matter * Four Arms * Stinkfly * Ripjaws * Upgrade * Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Upchuck *Ben Tennyson (Original) *Vilgax (Original) *Kevin 11 as Heatblast *Sixsix *Petrosapien Bounty Hunter (Tetrax) 4"'' Battle Versions The '''Battle Version' line is the second line of Ben 10 action figures. All returning figures from the previous line are altered in some way, such as a new pose or translucent plastic, along with some additional accessories. Each figure comes with a base, and a card. The card can be stood in the base as a background for the figure, or placed inside the red viewfinder to discover a secret code. There are 18 standalone figures in this line. *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Upgrade *Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr) *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Upchuck *Benmummy *Benviktor *Ben Tennyson (Galactic Enforcers Outfit) *Ben Tennyson (Ultra Ben) *Gwen Tennyson as Lucky Girl with Grey Matter. *Vilgax (Version 2) 6" DNA Alien Heroes The DNA Alien Hero line is a set of deluxe figures, that are much larger and have special functions such as lights, oozing bubbles, slime projection, etc. There are 14 figures in this line. *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Upgrade *Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr) *Wildvine *Benwolf *Upchuck *Ben Tennyson V1. (Heatblast, Four Arms, Stinkfly) *Ben Tennyson V2 (XLR8, Diamondhead, Upgrade) *Kevin 11 7" Metamorfigures The Metamorfigures are a line that have interesting transformation capabilities, such as a Flashlight, Binoculars, among other things. There are 8 figures in this line. *Heatblast (Flashlight) *Wildmutt (Door Alarm) *Grey Matter (Binoculars) *Four Arms (Storage) *Ripjaws (Squirt Gun) *Upgrade (Spaceship Vehicle) *Cannonbolt (Bowling Ball) *Benwolf (Megaphone) 10" Epic Alien Figures The Epic Alien Figures '''are large, detailed figures, without much else. There are 4 figures in this line. *Heatblast *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Four Arms Roleplay '''Roleplay Toys often resemble the Omnitrix, and allow the user to act out Ben's heroics. *Omnitrix F/X *Omnitrix Deluxe *Alien Voice Changer V1 (Heatblast, Four Arms, Grey Matter) *Alien Voice Changer V2 (XLR8, Diamondhead, Stinkfly) *Transforming Alien Arm V1 (Heatblast, Diamondhead, Four Arms) *Transforming Alien Arm V2 (Wildmutt, XLR8, Cannonbolt) Vehicles The Vehicles range from Alien Mechs, to Alien Creatures, to Transforming Ships, to full Playsets. Playsets * Rustbucket Alien Lab * Vilgax Battleship Alien Creatures * Heatblast Alien Creature with Figure * XLR8 Alien Creature with Figure * Four Arms Alien Creature with Figure Transforming Ships * 'Heatblast Pyros Blazer * Wildmutt Beastly Dozer * Diamondhead Crystalline Crusher * XLR8 Kinetic Bounder * Stinkfly Arthropod Striker * Upgrade Nanite Tracker * Cannonbolt Wild Rumbler * Wildvine Geo Pod * Benwolf (Name N/A) Alien Mechs * Galvan Prime Ride with Grey Matter Figure * Tetratanker with Four Arms Figure Alien Rocks and Planetary Powder Alien Rocks are small round spheres that dissolve in water, revealing a small rubber figure. Planetary Powder Sets are small minifigures that can be encased in gel with the included contents. Alien Rocks *Ben and Vilgax *Gwen and Kraab *Max and Kevin 11 *Heatblast and Upgrade *Wildmutt and Diamondhead *XLR8 and Ripjaws *Grey Matter and Stinkfly *Four Arms and Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt and Wildvine *Benwolf and Upchuck *Benviktor and Enoch *Benmummy and Dr. Animo *Tetrax and Charmcaster *Sixsix and Vulkanis Planetary Powder *Heatblast *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Benwolf Sumo Slammers Each set of Sumo Slammers comes with 6 Sumo Minifigures, to 5 Menko Cards. *'Series 1': Heatblast, Grey Matter, XLR8, Ripjaws, Upgrade, Vilgax (Normal) *'Series 2': Four Arms, Diamondhead, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Kevin 11 as Four Arms *'Series 3': Max Tennyson, Dr. Animo, Sixsix, Benwolf, Cannonbolt, Wildvine *'Series 4': Silver Heatblast, Ben Tennyson, Upchuck, Hex, Vulkanis, Vilgax (Version 2) *'Series 5': Sumo Cannonbolt, Sumo Gwen, Sumo Guard, Sumo Boss, Ishyama, Kenko Other Toys *'Alien Collection:' Ben Tennyson (Original, Clear) - with the Vilgax Battleship *'Alien Rocks:' Heatblast and Wildmutt - with the Rustbucket Alien Laboratory *'Alien Rocks: '''Heatblast and Diamondhead - with the Vilgax Battleship *'Sumo Slammers': Four Arms (Translucent Orange) and Vilgax (Version 2, Traslucent White) - with the Vilgax Battleship Video Games, DVDs, Mobile Games, Board Games, Other '''Video Games' * Ben 10 (Mattel Hyperscan) - 2006 * Ben 10: Protector of Earth (Playstation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS) - 2007 DVDs ''' ' ' * ' Ben 10: The Complete Season 1 - 2007 * Ben 10: The Complete Season 2 - 2007 * Ben 10: The Complete Season 3 - 2008 * Ben 10: The Complete Season 4 - 2008 * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (Standalone) - 2008 * Ben 10: Race Against Time - 2008 * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - 2013 * The Hero Collection: Heatblast * The Hero Collection: Four Arms * Ben 10 and Friends ''' Mobile Games * '''Ben 10: Power of the Omnitrix * Ben 10: All Out Attack * Ben 10: Battle for the Omnitrix * Ben 10 Mouthoff '''Pressman Games * '''Ben 10: Total Transformation * Ben 10: The Final Battle * Ben 10 DVD Game * Ben 10: Duel for Power * Ben 10: Aliens vs. Villains '''Ben 10 Mcdonalds Toys * Heatblast * Diamondhead * Four Arms * Upgrade 'Ben 10: Trading Card Game' >>>Ben 10: Trading Card Game